Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It should not be confused with the nearly identical Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1, neither the similar-sounding Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library nor H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY (identical) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP (very high-pitched version) Used In TV Shows * America's Funniest Home Videos * Animaniacs * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur Rides the Bandwagon" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies") * Barney & Friends * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dexter's Laboratory * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Harvey Street Kids * The Loud House (Heard once in "The Loudest Yard.") * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (heard in many Season 1-6 episodes; once in a lower pitch in "Schoolhouse Rocked") * Rocko's Modern Life * Samurai Jack (heard in EPISODES IV?, VII) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in Season 1, the Season 3 episode "Pranks a Lot" and season 11 episode "Whale Watching". It was also heard in various pitches in "Culture Shock") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Years House Movies * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Beethoven's 4th (2001) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) (Heard once from the cinema screen showing "Ice Age".) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) (Heard twice during the opening and end credits.) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Space Jam (1996) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Heard once when Piglet throws two eggs during the song "The Way It Must Be Done".) Videos * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) (Videos) (Heard when Stephen slips on the slippery spot and accidentally drops the Barney doll.) * Barney - Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) (Videos) (heard once when Barney spins Stephen around in the spinning chair after the song "Does Your Hair Hang Low".) * Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) Shorts * Box-Office Bunny * Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) (Heard once as Sid flips over on ice) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Rabbit of Seville" among many other shorts) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) (Short) * Welcome to Wackamo (2006 Cartoon Network Pilot) * The Whizzard of Ow (2003) (Short) Video Games Nintendo 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Heard whenever a Bandit jumps.) Commercials Trailers * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess (1994) (Trailers) (Heard once in the VHS trailer.) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Kill Me Baby Other Media Image Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 9.48.24 AM.png|The Years House Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Audio Samples (WARNING: May irritate you!) Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links